


I Want To Know What It Feels Like

by Title_Of_Your_Sex_Tape



Series: GOT Sex Stories [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Incest, Lesbian Sex, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 15:45:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18577561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Title_Of_Your_Sex_Tape/pseuds/Title_Of_Your_Sex_Tape
Summary: Arya and Gendry are interrupted by Sansa before Arya can lose her virginity. Arya realizes that she doesn't need a cock to know what fucking feels like.





	I Want To Know What It Feels Like

"I want to know what it feels like."

The rest of Winterfell had by now disappeared in Arya's mind. All she could think about was Gendry. She'd seen him work, wondering deep down what the rest of him looked like. She moved forward to kiss him, and passion engulfed her. She hadn't felt like this in many years. No revenge, no death on her mind. Just a fire deep within that would consume her unless she gave it what it wanted. What they both wanted. She wondered if this was how all girls felt their first time. As Arya and Gendry removed their tops, Arya took charge, pushing him down. She wanted to be in control. Not because she didn't trust him. She simply needed this to be as good as she could make it. 

She thought back to a night she had run away from home and found herself in a brothel. She saw things her young mind took years to process. She saw women taking men in their mouths, up their asses. She heard them yell and scream with pleasure. Her mother told her the next day that real sex was nothing like that. It was more intimate, loving. A moment of sharing flesh to create bliss. That's what she wanted. She removed her top, the cold North air stinging slightly against her skin. Gendry did not look to her tits, but to her scars. She couldn't tell if it was arousal or concern in his eyes.

"I'm not the Red Woman. Take your own bloody pants off."

Arya watched as he slowly removed his pants. She removed hers as well, but her eyes were fixed on what lay underneath his trousers. Whatever came tomorrow, at least Arya's final night wouldn't'd have been wasted. 

"ARYA!" yelled a voice. Arya turned and saw Sansa, appearing shocked and embarrassed. Arya did not bother to cover herself. Despite their many objections, she and Sansa had bathed together multiple times, so they were comfortable with each other's nakedness. The same could not be said for Gendry. He quickly pulled his pants back up, and grabbed his top.

"Gendry, you're needed in the forge, I believe." Sansa ordered.

"Apologies, my lady." he said as he quickly left. He gave Arya a look. A silent apology. Arya would have done the same, but her eyes were set in a furious glare at Sansa.

"I've been looking for you everywhere." Sansa said. She did not glare, but her voice expressed the same anger as Arya's face.

"Well, I'm here." Arya replied venomously. She grabbed her top and put it on. She couldn't argue with her sister with her tits hanging out.

"Were you about to... to him?" Sansa asked.

"Why not?" Arya spit back.

"Because..." Sansa was about to shout again, but she got a hold of her anger. Arya tried to do the same, but the fire inside her was taking a while to cool down. The thought of Gendry's cock inside her was still floating around.

"Because he's not good enough for me?" Arya yelled.

"No, I just... are you doing this because you want to?" Sansa asked, a hint of sisterly concern in her voice. Arya hated it.

"Yes!" she howled.

"Why? Because you've never done it before?" Sansa continued asking questions Arya hated answering.

"Yes." she repeated.

"That's no reason to have sex." Sansa snapped.

Finally, Arya's temper cooled. She saw something in Sansa's eyes. Memories of what Ramsay did to her clearly flooding her mind. Despite what the The Hound said, Arya was no cold bitch. She waited patiently as Sansa collected herself, pushing away her scars.

"Sansa... if you're thinking this is like... Ramsey. It's not. I promise. I just... when I was away, and I felt... desire. A part of me imagined you fucking the most handsome men in the world, and I got jealous. I thought I'd never be able to have anything like that. I wanted to know what it felt like. Just once." Arya admitted.

The Stark sisters took a moment to collect themselves. Arya felt a bit underdressed next to Sansa, who was in all her robes, cloak and everything. Arya knew there was no chance of fucking Gendry tonight. But she wanted to know what it felt like. So she settled for the next best thing. A description.

"Have you ever fucked?" Arya asked. Sansa looked shocked. "I mean... have you ever been with... anyone, properly?"

"No." Sansa admitted. Arya stood against the wall, thinking. Who else could she ask? Jon? Seven hells. The Hound? Even worse. Maybe the dwarf, he was famous for being an 'expert'. No, they hadn't even met yet. Sansa saw Arya's fury at herself and stood opposite her.

"I did imagine it a few times." she said. "A handsome prince carrying me to my bed. He removes my dress, I remove his armor. He enters me and I feel like the whole world has ended and begun again. After a while, it got tame, so I imagine that we'd try some crazy things."

"You, crazy?" Arya joked. Sansa chuckled a little. What tension there was between them finally resolved, Sansa leaned against the wall next to her. Just for one night, they would talk about girl stuff. Something they had never done before.

"Not too crazy. I thought he'd start by kissing me down there. Shae once told me how men would often like to finish on her face or in her mouth."

"Finish?" Arya asked. When she finally understood what Sansa meant, she gagged at the thought.

"I know, I know, it's disgusting, but... eventually, I stopped imagining the handsome prince. When I realized what Joffrey really was, it just didn't excite me anymore. Then I started picturing me and... and Margaery."

Margaery? A woman? Arya did not expect this. She saw sadness and happiness in Sansa's eyes. Like she was remembering a future she always wanted but could never have.

"What was Margaery like?" she asked, hoping for anything Sansa could describe.

"Beautiful. Kind. Kinder than everyone in King's Landing put together." Sansa reminisced. "I imagined Joffery trying to rape me in my bed, but she'd save me from him. We'd run away to High Garden in a storm, and she'd remove my clothes. And then, to make me feel better, she'd take hers of as well. And then... I don't know. I don't know how women fuck."

"I do." Arya admitted. Sansa turned to look at her. "Remember that night I was found in a brothel?"

"How could I forget the look on our mother's face? Robb couldn't stop laughing." Sansa said. They shared a laugh as Arya pictured Robb grinning. A sight she had almost forgotten.

"The whore who looked after me while I waited, she knew I saw her working on a woman. She told me that they use fingers and tongues to fill in for a cock. And that, if you know what you're doing, it can be far more pleasurable than any man." Arya explained.

Sansa and Arya spent a few seconds in silence, enjoying each other's company. Arya looked up at Sansa and realized how beautiful her sister was. In her youth, she was jealous of her older sister's looks. But now, with their rivalry behind them, Arya believed Sansa was worthy of any man or woman she wanted.

"We should go. The white walkers will be on us any second." Sansa suggested. "I'm sorry I ruined your first time."

As Sansa walked away, a little idea conjured itself in Arya's mind. Something that could make up for everything that had happened to Sansa.

"Sansa..." Arya called. Sansa stopped and turned. The light of the fire made Sansa's perfect face look impossible. 

"Yes?" she asked. Arya decided to throw caution to the wind. Even if this backfired in the worst possible way, she'd likely be dead tomorrow anyway.

"What if we fuck?" she asked. Sansa's jaw hung open. Arya could always read her face like a map. Behind the shock, she was considering it. Arya advanced, staring into her deep, green eyes. Arya said nothing. She stood just in front of Sansa, staring up at her, silently pleading for Sansa to answer. But Sansa gave no response. She simply starred, that shocked expression remaining, as if painted onto her, never changing. Arya accepted her answer.

"See you tomorrow, Lady Stark." Arya said. She walked past Sansa, resigning herself to whatever would come.

Then a gentle hand stopped her. Arya turned to see Sansa's eyes change to something inexplicable. No words came from either of them, as Sansa leaned down to kiss Arya. A single, gentle, loving meeting of lips. Arya kept her eyes closed as Sansa pulled away. She breathed heavily, a strange warmth flowing from her heart to every inch of her body.

Arya responded with a deeper embrace, pulling Sansa towards her until she was against the wall. She reached for Sansa's cloak, removing it to allow Sansa more freedom. Sansa kneeled down so that they were the same height. Arya felt warm hands exploring her. Starting from her hips and working up to her tits. She caressed them at first, and Arya felt her nipples grow hard in response to her touch. Then her hands moved down. One of them gently covered her ass, giving it a good grab which made Arya flinch slightly.

"You've grown." Sansa flirted, breaking the kiss for just a second. The second allowed them to meet eyes once again. Arya felt strange. The sensation was like fear, but of something she'd enjoy. Sansa leaned in again, but this time she suckled on her neck and ear. Arya melted as Sansa's good hand travelled down from her neck, over her tit, down her stomach, and then, two fingers entered her.

Arya gasped for breath and melted into Sansa's touch, her mouth and fingers making all sorts of feelings spark and battle around her body and mind. She started slowly working Arya's pussy, gently pleasuring her at first. Arya wanted to touch Sansa all over, but her whole body was paralyzed. But soon, Sansa's gentle fingers were not enough.

"Faster." Arya said. Sansa responded silently, her fingering becoming rougher, and rubbing a certain spot for reasons Arya could not understand shot sparks of pleasure all around her. Sansa would sometimes hit it again, but she kept losing it. Arya reached down and guided her hand to it.

"There. Keep touching me there." she begged. Sansa, finally realizing that she had found Arya's weak spot, put another finger in her. Arya gasped again, her voice breaking slightly as the pleasure was building to something. Arya's spare hand pulled Sansa in closer as the pleasure kept on rising. Sansa made her way back to Arya's lips as their tongues met in an unbreakable kiss. Arya moaned into her elder sister's mouth, and then she screamed. Suddenly, the pleasure released all over her body. She broke off the kiss to catch her breath.

Arya came for the first time. It felt incredible. 

"Are you OK?" Sansa asked.

"Yeah." Arya replied.

Overwhelmed with pleasure, Arya leaned against the wall to recover her strength. She no longer felt the cold, for she was covered in sweat. Sansa, however, looked quite unfazed. Something Arya wanted to change. She lunged in and, as they kissed, guided Sansa to the sacks where she had pushed Gendry. They both set to work removing Sansa's dress. Sansa taking care not to ruin it, while Arya gave no such care. She was desperate to be with her sister.

That thought made her stop suddenly. Her sister. She was about to have sex with her sister.

"What? What is it?" Sansa asked.

"We shouldn't be doing this." Arya whispered.

"No, we shouldn't." she agreed. "But we've done a lot of things we shouldn't have. And both of us are better because of it."

Sansa removed her dress, and Arya saw her undergarments. The thought of what lay underneath spread through her mind and began to remove her sense of doubt. Sansa pulled Arya towards her until she fell on top of her. Sansa removed her top and massaged her tits again.

"Gods, you really have grown." she said. Arya closed her eyes and let Sansa pleasure her. She sucked on her right tit first, playing with her sensitive nipple as her spare hand continued to play with her left tit. Arya put her hands around Sansa's head, relaxing into her embrace. Sansa moved to her left tit, sucking on it while her hands went to Arya's hips. An instinct, or perhaps a half forgotten memory of the brothel told Arya to grind against Sansa. She rode Sansa, almost dancing on her, as Sansa's hands went under Arya's pants and onto her ass again. This time, she gave it a tight grab and a little teasing slap.

Suddenly, Arya pushed Sansa down. She held her hands down and looked down at her older sister. She was the strongest of them. She could take control. And the look on Sansa's face seemed to yell for Arya to carry on. Arya stood up and removed Sansa's undergarments. Now, Sansa was naked. Arya laid back down on top of her and put her tongue back in her waiting mouth.

"Tell me again." Arya said. "What did you want the knight to do? Kiss you down there?"

Arya made her way down Sansa's body. Kissing as she went, from her neck, to her tits, slightly smaller than Arya's but perfect to the eye, then past her stomach. Her legs were wide open, allowing Arya to waste no time. She planted her tongue on Sansa's pussy and licked with fury. Now it was Sansa's turn to gasp for breath.

"Seven hells-" she exclaimed, her body suddenly tensing and then relaxing into her younger sister's tongue. Arya explored all around, finding spots which made Sansa react the most. The taste of her was unlike anything Arya knew, but it was intoxicating nonetheless. She felt Sansa's muscles relax, giving Arya the space to work on her pussy. Sansa moaned and moaned, much louder than Arya. She looked down, just for a second, and then she laid back again. Arya grabbed her leg and held onto it for support as she went even faster, teasing the entrance until, mostly through accident, her tongue made its way into her. And Sansa's moans almost became screams, but she managed to hold onto herself. She grabbed Arya's head and brought her in closer, making sure that Arya wouldn't stop until Sansa finished with Arya's tongue still inside her. The thought of that spurred Arya on, and she licked as fast as her tongue would allow. She was nearly exhausted and out of breath, but she did not let this stop her. She knew Sansa was close.

"fuck..." Sansa said under her breath. Arya felt every muscle in her body clench and relax, as her pussy released, her juices covering Arya's mouth. As her climax reached its end, Arya and Sansa both gasped for breath. Sansa recovered faster than Arya expected. She turned Arya around and put her down on the sacks, removing her pants and going down on her in one swift motion.

"Oh... shit." Arya gasped. Her body melted again as Sansa was clearly learning from Arya's tongue. Within seconds, her tongue was inside Arya, and Arya was struggling to keep control of her voice. She almost wanted the world to hear her. For the world to know that Arya Stark was a girl no more. Sansa's height allowed her to reach up and play with Arya's tits. Wanting to take more control in her pleasure, Arya's hands covered Sansa's, and they both played with her ample tits as Arya's pleasure built up again. As Sansa playfully pinched her nipples, Arya came yet again. It took all her strength not to yell loud enough for everyone in King's Landing to hear. 

Sansa was the first to come to her senses. She stood and began to put on her dress, handing Arya her clothes so she could do the same. Sansa got fully dressed first, despite the complexity of her clothing. 

"I hope that was everything you hoped for." she said, before leaving Arya to be by herself. Still naked, still breathing heavily, Arya couldn't remember feeling this good. As she put her clothes back on, she finally had something to fight for besides her list. She wanted to feel this again. Maybe with Sansa. Maybe with Gendry. She didn't particularly care. 

Arya Stark knew what it felt like. And she wanted to feel it again. And The Night King himself couldn't stop her.


End file.
